Peach's Pain Yoshi's Lust
by Vidbuster120
Summary: Peach was kidnapped, yet again! But Bowser is innocent. And the culprit rapes Peach! *gasp* She had it coming anyway....
1. It Starts Chap 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario! Though I did beat *talks about Mario games he beat then gets hit with a shoe* @_@  
  
Girl: get on with the Story!  
  
Videobuster120: okay, okay here's the fic *gets hit with a rock* X_X  
  
BishounenChaser: *bows* ^_^ be sure to check out my fics too ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Peach's pain, Yoshi's lust  
  
Peach: Hello, I'm glad you could come.  
  
Council Lady: Well, I'm glad I could make it.  
  
Peach: I have something I think I should get off my chest.  
  
Council Lady: Good, well I'll get out my notepad, and we can start.  
  
Peach: It started two weeks ago..  
  
*:TWO WEEKS AGO:*  
  
Peach: *is walking down the sidewalk on a sunny day holding her parasol* It's such a lovely day today. *sigh* I think a stroll about the kingdom will calm my nerves, what with all that's happened..  
  
(A/N: This story takes place after Super Mario Sunshine.)  
  
Mario: Hello, Peach! *waves* (A/N: Mario and Luigi will already have the Italian accents, it's too annoying to type them.)  
  
Peach: Why, hello, Mario. What brings you to the park?  
  
Mario: Oh, I just wanted to walk around the kingdom, that sludge and paint gave me a workout. So I decided to have a nice walk around the clean park. You?  
  
Peach: Same reason. Practically. *sits down on a bench* I'm just glad it's over. Where's Luigi?  
  
Mario: With Daisy. He said--  
  
Luigi: Mario, Peach! Hello!  
  
Mario, Peach: Hi, Luigi! Hi, Daisy! *waves*  
  
Daisy: Hey, you two. I heard about the dirty situation. I'm glad you're both okay.  
  
Mario: Yes, it was quite the predicament.  
  
Luigi: Not hard to guess who was behind it all.  
  
Peach: That's for sure.  
  
Daisy: So, anyone up for some ice cream? Some Koopa Troopas just opened up a new ice cream parlor down the street.  
  
Mario: Oh, ice cream..*rubbing belly*  
  
Luigi: *sweatdrops* You shouldn't have mentioned anything, Daisy. *chuckles*  
  
Daisy: Let's go, I'm hungry. And I don't know what time they close.  
  
Peach: Oh, You're right, Daisy.  
  
Yoshi: Hey, everyone! *runs to group*  
  
Group: Hi, Yoshi!  
  
Yoshi: Have you heard about the new ice cream parlor? They close in ten minutes! Well, at least according to the grand opening poster.  
  
Mario: We'd better hurry!  
  
Yoshi: *smirk*  
  
Luigi: *runs to ice cream parlor*  
  
Daisy: *runs to ice cream parlor*  
  
Mario: *runs to ice cream parlor*  
  
Yoshi: *trips Peach as she starts to run* Oops! *sarcastically* I'm  
sorry, I didn't see my foot there, let me help you up. *grabs Peach's  
wrist, pulls her up, throws her onto his back, and runs off*  
  
  
Vidbuster120: *gasps* What the hell is going on?! *spits out drink* I  
do not think this is very normal behavior for Yoshi....read the next  
chapter, and oh! Review, review! (Flames....not accepted. I think. No.  
No flames. Okay maybe some. But not harsh ones. I'm very sensitive. 


	2. Ice Creams and Schemes Chap 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Mario people!! Thank you. ^-^  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mario: *eating ice cream* Mmm..so delicious..  
  
Luigi: Are you really related to me?  
  
Daisy: Which flavor should I get Mr. Troopa Salesman Guy?  
  
Mr. Troopa: I don't know just pick one!  
  
Daisy: Okay, I'll get vanilla flavor with little chunks of brownies and some fudge, please.  
  
Mr. Troopa: Fine, fine, just take a seat already!  
  
Daisy: *sits next to Luigi* Boy, that Troopa guy sure is grouchy, eh, Peach?  
  
*long silence*  
  
Daisy: Peach? *looks at the vacant seat next to Mario* Oh my gosh! Peach is gone!  
  
Mario: *spits ice cream all over Luigi* What?! *looks around* Oh no! You're right! *runs outside*  
  
Daisy: *follows Mario*  
  
Luigi: Wait for me! *gets up, but is stopped* Wha?  
  
Mr. Troopa: *holds up a sheet of paper* Don't forget the bill.  
  
Luigi: Aw, man!  
  
*Yoshi's Island*  
  
Peach: *is bound and gagged, mumbling*  
  
Yoshi: Well, how do you like my house? Isn't it lovely?  
  
Peach: *mumbling*  
  
Yoshi: What? I didn't quite catch that.  
  
Peach: *mumbling angrily*  
  
Yoshi: Oh, yes that's right. *takes out gag* What was it you were saying?  
  
Peach: I said, LET ME GO!!!!  
  
Yoshi: Mmmm.no.  
  
Peach: Why not?! What do you want with me?!  
  
Yoshi: I'll deal with you later...I have things to do. *leaves room*  
  
Peach: Oooooh!!  
  
*Mushroom Kingdom Park*  
  
Mario: I can't find her anywhere!  
  
Luigi: Have you checked the beauty parlor?  
  
Daisy: *comes out of beauty parlor* She's not in the beauty parlor.  
  
Luigi: Where is she?  
  
Yoshi: Where is who?  
  
Mario: Peach! She's missing!  
  
Yoshi: Really?! Well then, we should look for her! Try over there, in that big clump of leaves! *chuckles silently*  
  
Mario, Daisy, Luigi: That seems odd....*check anyway*  
  
Yoshi: Idiots.  
  
Mario,Luigi,Daisy: *fall in trap hole* HEY!! Yoshi!!  
  
Yoshi: You know what? I have Peach! And guess what? I'm keeping her!  
  
Mario: He's gone mad!  
  
Luigi: I knew I should have fed him more...  
  
Daisy: *looking in compact* Oh! *puts compact away* How could you, Yoshi?!  
  
Yoshi: Bye now *swallows a spare blue Koopa shell and gains wings* Hahahaha!! *flies to Yoshi's Island*  
  
*Yoshi's Island*  
  
Peach: *is trying to cut the ropes free* Err....rr....*door opens*  
  
Yoshi: *fully digested the shell and loses his wings* Hey! Miss me? *lifts an eyesbrow* Are you attempting to break free?  
  
Peach: *ropes break* Nope! I AM free! *starts running toward door*  
  
Yoshi: *pushes her onto his egg-shapped bed* I don't think so. *grins maliciously*  
  
Peach: What...what are you doing?  
  
Yoshi: *closes and locks door to his house/hut*  
  
Peach: *scared look* Have you been getting high off my powderpuff make-up?!  
  
Yoshi: *looks away briefly* Not recently...But not of importance. You will be mine. *once again, grins maliciously* I shall enjoy this.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vidbuster120: *is sleeptalking* Do you want fries with that? *pops awake* OH! How intriguing. It seems to be getting better, I believe. But just wait until I post up chapter three! ^-^ *falls back asleep* Yes, I am a natural black....my sign? A stop sign......zzzz.........chicken.... 


	3. I Can't Think of a Title Chap 3

Vidbuster120: ...is good.....*pops awake* Hi again! Stop disturbing me! Story? Oh! You mean the story! Here it is. And the only thing I own is the plot.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Peach: *is trembling*  
  
Yoshi: Oh, wait I forgot something. Stand up.  
  
Peach: Um...okay...*planning to run through the door, which she forgot is locked*  
  
Yoshi: *uses tongue to rip off Peach's clothes* Better.  
  
Peach: Eep! *tries covering, but Yoshi pushes her onto his bed*  
  
Yoshi: What was that? A squeak of pleasure? *semen already dripped from his 'member'*  
  
Peach: .....This is disgusting! Why are you doing this?!  
  
Yoshi: You know, I don't know, nor do I care.  
  
Peach: ...  
  
Yoshi: *mounts Peach*  
  
Peach: Ahh! Get off! *tries shaking hims off*  
  
Yoshi: Resistance is futile!  
  
Peach: Stop it!!  
  
Yoshi: *uses his long tongue to lick Peach up and down*  
  
Peach: *shudders* Stop!!  
  
Yoshi: *massaging Peach's breasts*  
  
Peach: Stop!! Your hands are scaly!! Stop this at once! I command you as your your future queen!!  
  
Yoshi: Oh shut up.  
  
Peach: ...Leave me alone! *slaps Yoshi*  
  
Yoshi: Oh no, I've been slapped.  
  
Peach: Ehh....*scared look* You wouldn't do this to your best friend's futeure wife, would you?  
  
Yoshi....*teary eyed*  
  
Peach:....  
  
Yoshi: *face clears* Yes.  
  
Peach: *angry*  
  
Yoshi: *continues licking her*  
  
Peach: *cringes* Stop this!!  
  
Yoshi: *sucking on her nipple*  
  
Peach: That's creepy...  
  
Yoshi: *is tired* That's enough. *dismounts Peach* You can go. I've had my pleasure. *grins maliciously* Tell Daisy to look out.  
  
Peach: *wided-eyed* You...you monster!! *jumps off bed, grabs clothes and unlocks and runs out of door*  
  
Yoshi: She'll be back. I know it.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vidbuster120: Aren't I sickening?! Bye now! Next chapter is....well, next! ^-^ 


End file.
